To Be Forgiven
by Hollow-Death
Summary: After Al's body is recovered, Ed is in a critical condition. How will Mustang and crew help them? AlXWin implied, suggestions for pairings are open. Pls R&R. Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

To Be Forgiven

To Be Forgiven

Author's Notes: Hi there, this story will have an obvious pairing of AlXWin, regarding RoyXEd… Hmm, depends on you guys! XD By the way Hughes over here is alive! Cheers Cuz I like him

Warning: May contain spelling or other language related errors due to lack of Beta-ing, well not really much of a warning.

"Blah" —speech

'Blah'—thoughts

_Blah —_Flash Back

* * *

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own FMA. But I OWN the plot bunny.Cheers

_In the midst of life we are in dead—Proverb_

* * *

Chapter 1: Recover

Blinding lights took over Alphonse Elric's vision as he tries to open his eyes, closing them again from the glaring light; the next thing he knew is a sharp pain wherever he moves his body. 'Body?' Al asked himself, 'Did I just thought of the word, body?'

This new feeling made Al fear—the higher the hope the more disappointing you get.

"Look! He moved!" exclaimed one voice, a familiar female voice

"I'll go get the doctor!" Said another voice, this time round is a man's voice, a familiar one too.

Gathering all his guts, Al opened his eyes. After a while of white glaring lights, his visions cleared, and he found the owner of the familiar female voice, Winry Rockbell.

She is smiling at him very brightly, before he can ask why, he saw something even more amazing — his hands, not armored ones but flesh and blood ones.

Al opens and shunts his mouth a few times, but nothing came out of it. His eyes seem to spoke for him as beads of tears starts to fall out.

Without thinking Al's body lurched towards Winry and hugs her, although she's a bit taken aback, but she soon hugs back.

"Welcome back, Al." Winry whispered gently to Al as he sobs in her embrace

After a few minutes Al finally settled down and put out of the embrace.

"Sorry," Al apologized as he wiped his face in embarrassment, "guess I was unprepared."

"It's okay, Al!" Winry smiled, "Actually I couldn't contain myself when I first saw your body too!"

"Really?" Al asked as he chuckles "I thought you only have automail in your mind?" Al joked

"Hey!" Winry retorted playfully and began to hit Al lightly with her hands, "That's very mean!"

"Wait! It hurts!" Al whined as his handsome face twisted in pain

"Are you alright?" Winry asked with concern

Al sneaks his hands and tickles Winry, "Hey! That was faked?" Winry asked as she's taken by surprise

"Sorry!"Al admitted as he sweat drops, as Winry takes out her favorite weapon— a spanner.

Just then a sound interrupted them, "Looks like there isn't a need for a doc, seems to me that Winry is a best remedy compare to anything else in this hospital." Roy joked as he walked in with a doctor behind him

Both of them blushed and looked around.

"Good to see that you're doing well with your body!" Roy smile as he patted Al's shoulder

"Thank you! And this is?" Al asked Roy

"Oh, this is Dr. Matt. He's your in-charge doctor." Roy introduced

"Nice to meet you, Dr Matt!" Alphonse held out his hand

"Same to you, young man!" said Dr Matt shook Al hand

Dr. Matt is a man in his late thirties, slightly bald but a nice man with a sense of humor; he's 6'7 inches tall.

"He's alright. Expect that he may still need to rest a bit before doing any activity that requires a lot of energy as he is a bit weak now. And just make sure he eats well and eats his vitamins he should be able to discharge tomorrow!" Dr Matt smiled as he hangs his stethoscope around his neck.

Al nodded and turns to Winry and Roy with a pair of pleading eyes and his stomach rumbles, they all laughed and finally Mustang said "Fine! We'll head down to the canteen." Finally, Al is able to get down to the canteen for some food that he is dying for.

———

After finding a seat over at the Canteen, Mustang asked Al what he wants.

"Erm… I really don't know, all I know is that I'm hungry, I want food." said Al pitifully

"He's right, after so long, I wouldn't know where to start." Agrees Winry nodding her head

"Fine, so I assume you will eat whatever I get is edible and is known as 'Food'." Roy laughed as he goes over the counter and starts ordering food.

Within minutes Roy is backed with two full-packed trays of food.

"There, all yours." Roy announced, as if to hint Al not to worry about not leaving some food for Winry and him.

"Yeah, we had already eaten!" Winry assured him

Staring at the food hard, Al picked up a fork and settled on the beef steak and stuffed it into his mouth.

Immediately all the taste came to his taste buds as he digs into the fried rice, the eggs and many more, more tears fell as he ate on.

Both Roy and Winry watch intently as Al fought back his tears as he eats along.

"This is the first time I've ever witness anyone so grateful of Hospital Canteen food." Roy joked as he watched in awe

"Sorry." Al blush in embarrassment as he wiped his mouth and eyes with hand towels

"If Ed is here, how will he react?" Winry asked softly to herself and almost sadly

It meant to be a question for herself, but obviously both Roy and Al had heard it, as both of them were now staring at her.

"Oh yeah, where's brother?" Al asked, all the happiness over the food is gone

"He's…" Winry muttered as she bites her lower lips

"He's? What happened?" Al asked, all the colors were drained from his face. As he look at Winry then to Mustang

"Al, listen! You have to calm down!" said Roy as he placed one hand at Al's shoulder

"He's still in coma." Winry said in a hesitant voice

"What?" Al asked not sure if his ears were working correctly and winced at how forceful he sounded

"Ed is still in coma, the doctor wasn't sure if he'll ever wake up!" Winry blurt out everything as tears streams down her face

"Winry," Al looked down guiltily "I'm sorry."

"The doctor wasn't even sure if he'll ever wake up, Al!" Winry sobbed as Al hugged her

"Colonel," Al called out, looking towards Roy "can you bring me to see brother?" as he asked

"Are you sure?" Roy asked

"Yeah. I'm sure." Al answered, looking confident as he turns back to Winry who is currently wiping her tears

Winry nodded as she stood up and step aside, waiting for Al and Mustang to join her.

———————

The trip to Ed's Ward was immersed in a horrible silence

Inside of Alphonse Elric's mind is 'What happen to brother?' as he followed closely behind Mustang and Winry, thinking of what happen just now at the canteen.

—Flash Back

"_Oh yeah, where's brother?" Al asked, all the happiness over the food is gone_

"_He's…" Winry muttered as she bites her lower lips_

"_He's? What happened?" Al asked, all the colors were drained from his face. As he look at Winry then to Mustang_

"_Al, listen! You have to calm down!" said Roy as he placed one hand at Al's shoulder _

"_He's still in coma." Winry said in a hesitant voice_

"_What?" Al asked not sure if his ears were working correctly and winced at how forceful he sounded_

"_Ed is still in coma, the doctor wasn't sure if he'll ever wake up!" Winry blurt out everything as tears streams down her face_

—_End of Flash back_

'Even the doctor is not sure, what am I going to do?' Al asked himself as he remember what Winry said to him

Suddenly Mustang and Winry stopped, as Al is so deep in thought he almost crashed onto Mustang

"Whoa, sorry!" Al apologized looking up and trying to gain his balance

"This is it, Al," said Mustang in a neutral tone "FullMetal's room is just over at that corner."

Al looked towards where Mustang is pointing and took a last look at Mustang before proceeding ahead of them.

Over there is Mustang's crew, Hawkeye, Havoc Breda, Falman, and Fuery are all gathered there. Even Hughes is there.

"Better be something good." Al muttered under his breath, trying to calm himself down

"Alphonse!" Lieutenant Hawkeye called, with that everyone looked towards Al, making him a bit nervous

"Hey! Good to see you!" Hughes called out, waving frantically

"Oh no!" Al gasped 'Run for your life! Here comes the 'Photo Crazed Dad', Hughes!' thought Al as he looked out for the exit sign, 'Sorry brother.'

"You're going nowhere!" Hughes smirked as he lowered his face, making his spectacles spackle under the light, with one hand grabbing onto Al's shoulder

"Help!" Al called out as Hughes takes out his collection of Elysia's photos and placing them to his face

"Look! This is Elysia making sandwiches for me! Isn't it sooooooooo cuteeeeeeeeeee and sooooooooooo sweeeeeettttttttttttttttttttttt of her?" Hughes mentions proudly to Al and glares at him "I'll never let you taste them! There are the most tasty in the world!"

Everyone in the room sweat drops and Hawkeye makes an attempt to break the silence

"Sir, if you were to make any more noise, I'll swear your _lovely_ pictures will have _holes_, and I mean it." Hawkeye warned with her gun loaded

"Haha sure!" Hughes laughs nervously as he keeps his precious collection away from the trigger happy woman.

"Alphonse," Al turn towards Fuery "glad to see you have your body back!" as he congratulate Al sincerely

"Thanks!" Al thanked him

"I'm sure boss will be damn happy if he sees you." Havoc commented as he chews the tooth pick

"Yea," Al replied nervously "anyway, I'm going ahead to see brother." As he walk away from the group. Al could hear the group behind him, blaming Havoc for saying that out

Just in front of him are Armstrong and Ross looking at him. Before Al can say anything, he is pulled into a bear hug by Armstrong

"Alphonse Elric! Good to see that you got back your body!" Armstrong continued as Al struggles "I'm so touched by you and your brother!"

"Major Armstrong, please stop hugging Al! He is going to suffocate!" Ross interrupted

"Thanks for helping!" Al thanked Ross as he tries to catch his breath

"I'm glad that you guys make it back." Ross smile "I guess we should excuse ourselves, Al needs to see his brother, right Major Armstrong?" with that Ross dragged Armstrong with her and put a hand at Al's shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze

"Don't worry, Alphonse! Your brother is very strong!" Armstrong assures Al as he and Ross join Mustang and crew

"Yes, he's always like that." Al continued "No matter how hard it is, he never gives up!" Al touch his shoulder again, the shoulder that Ross squeezed and walk towards the door.

On the wall beside the door, bears the patient's name—Edward Elric.

Gathering courage, Al turns the door knob, feeling heavy hearted. Al swallowed thickly as he eyed the pale blue door and swing opens the door. He quickly turns around and closes the door, turning his back against everything. He takes in a few deep breaths as he heard the beeping from the machines

'That's it' He thought as he turns around and walk towards Ed's bed

There, on the bed is Edward Elric, surrounded by machines and tubes that poke into his flesh. With an oxygen mask and drips, making him looked fragile. Edward seems to blend in with the hospital bed, if not for his hair.

"Brother." Al manage to called out as he hold back his tears

No respond, "Brother?" Al tried again "Ed?" Al sounded muffled as his hands cover his mouth, but he cannot contain his tears anymore as the tears spills out.

"Brother, open your eyes!" Al called out frantically as more tears flow out of his eyes, making small dots on the blanket

Upon hearing that Hughes and Mustang came in and found Al trying to shake Ed awake.

"Stop it, Al!" Mustang said to Al as he tries to separate Al from Ed's bed

"No! Brother! Wake up!" Al protest as he tries to wake Ed

"Be good! Ed won't want to see his brother worry for him, right?" Hughes tried to talk Al out

"But!" Al retorted very stubbornly

But before he can continue his was interrupted by a sick and dry cough from Ed

"Brother!" Al called out and rush to his brother when Mustang let go of him

"Hughes! Call the doctor!" Mustang order as he sees Ed coughing blood, spilling on the blanket through the gaps of the oxygen mask

"Yes sir!" with that Hughes quickly ran out to find the doctor

"Brother!" Al called again as he sees that Ed's face twist in agony

"Al?" Ed called out as he open his eyes a little as he saw the human Alphonse and tries to reach for him

"Yes, brother! I'm here!" Al responded as he graded Ed hands that is reaching for Al

"Is…Bac..k!" Ed choked out through his dry throat and tears shinning in his eyes

"Yes!" Al nodded "Is back!" trying to smile the best he could

With one last cough Ed slipped back into coma again, with a lone tear slipping down his face

"Brother!" Al called out in horror as Mustang dragged Al away from Ed when he saw Hughes coming in with the doctor

"Dr Matt, quick!" Hughes led the doctor in together with a nurse

"Quick! Ms White, remove the oxygen mask and pass me the shock paddles!" Dr Matt ordered as the female nurse quickly gets to work

"If you please, excuse us to our work" Dr Matt said to Mustang

"Yes, we'll wait outside" Mustang replied as he proceed to drag Al with him and Hughes at the door

"Thank you!" Dr Matt replied as he walked over to the bed

The last thing Al saw before the door is shunt was Dr Matt using the shock paddles to revive Ed

———

To be continued…

End of Chapter 1

How's that love it? Hate it? Please REVIEW! If not, smiles evillyBEWARE! THE 'PHOTO CRAZED DAD' HUGHES WILL BE ON RAMPAGE!!

Elie: Sorry, I admit that my language is _not_ that good. Anyway any suggestions are welcomed, no flames, only constructive criticisms and suggestion are accepted, and the rest are all treated to be cease to exist. Anyway I'll try my best to updated!

Ed: That's evil! Why poke me with all the needles?

Elie: Don't you know? I'm fond of making the main to suffer, hahahaha, especially _SHORTY_!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN THE BED IS SO TALL THAT NEEDS LADDER TO REACH?

Elie: Don't you forget who is the one that gives back Al's body?

Ed: YOU!

Al: She's right, brother!

Ed: Damn!

Roy: Just to snatch the spotlight Anyway, PLEASE READ & REVIEW!

Elie: Nods Yep!


	2. Chapter 2

To Be Forgiven

To all the wonderful reviews: Thank you guys for reviewing. You guys are what kept me going! )

Warning: May contain spelling or other language related errors due to lack of Beta-ing! You have been warned!

Disclaimer: If I do own FullMetal Alchemist, Edward will probably be 180cm tall, loves milk and will be having fun with Roy every night! In layman's term that wouldn't happen unless in a fic…. smirks at Ed

Chapter 2: The Truth (Part I)

———

_And all people live, not by the reason of any care for themselves, but by the love for them that is in the other people. —Leo Tolstoy _

———

After Mustang dragged Alphonse out of Edward's ward he left him by the side to calm down.

"Al." Winry called out as she walked over to Al who is now seating adjacent to the wall. Al looked up as Winry with tears sparkling sadly in his eyes.

"Look, Al, right now all we have to do is," Winry squatted down, eyes meeting with Al's and gather his hands and embrace them with her own warmth, "believe in Ed, we'll wait and trust that Ed will make it!" She smile and pulled him with her off the ground.

Al smiled and thanked her, "Thank you, now I'm feeling slightly better. Brother wouldn't give up so easily!" as Al looked around, he then realized that everyone was gone, even Mustang and Hughes. "Where's everyone?" he asked

"Come on, let's head back to your ward!" Winry ignored Al's question and drag him along towards the direction of his ward, which is located over at the other section of the hospital.

"Hey! But," before Al could protest further, Winry drew out her ultimate weapon— the Wrench! Making Al sweat, he swore that wrench was blinking _evilly_ at him, with some long forgotten _blood_ stain. "All right!" Al complied immediately.

"That's a good boy." Winry laugh in triumph as she kept her wrench to Al's relieve. 'I should have hid this wrench from her when the opportunity arises!' Al noted mentally, the last thing him could do under Winry's mercy is to look sadly as Ed's ward.

———

"So, I presume this is Mr Maes? Right, Mr Mustang." Dr Matt asked as he looks towards the two military officers in front of him.

Mustang nodded and continued "Just call me Roy," mustang reminded him not to be so formal, "and him, Hughes" he points towards Hughes who is attempting to show Dr Matt his collection of Elysia's photos.

Dr Matt ignored him anyway and began their conversation. Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Hughes tucks his collection of photo neatly into his breast pocket, much to the doctor's delight.

"Well, the reason I would like to talk to you guys now is because we've finally manage to figure out what's wrong with Edward." Dr Matt began seriously

"Since you want us to talk privately even without the presence of Al, I presume that you do not want anyone to know, not even his brother." Roy commented

"Yes," Dr Matt nodded "actually Ed has regained conscious for a short while just now, he had requested not to let his brother know of his condition and let his brother thinks that everything is alright and under control."

"And?" Hughes prompted Dr Matt to continue

"To be honest, his condition is really grave" Dr Matt continued with a grim expression

Roy and Hughes exchange an understanding nod

"Why don't we drop by at your office later? It seems that you still have your rounds to finish, it wouldn't be good if we interrupt you." Roy suggested

Dr Matt nodded his head in agreement and he went back to his duties

Roy and Hughes head towards Al's ward for their upcoming event of the day

Behind the 'Exit' door at the corner, a man hidden in the shadow smirked evilly at the two military officers as they walk away.

———

"What do you think?" Roy asked as he walks beside Hughes, knowing at once he is asking about Ed's condition.

"I think this is not going to be all so sunny." Hughes replied with a cautious look

"Looks like we've the same thought didn't we?" Roy smirked at his dark humor

"Yeah maybe," Hughes laughed, "here we're, looks like we made in on time" as they walk towards Al's ward

Roy nodded, "Looks like Winry is having fun with her detours"

"Yeah," Hughes agreed, "but we have to be careful with ours from now, our duty as adult is to protect them and only tell them what they need to know."

Roy nodded, "Let's get in now" and they entered Al's ward

———

"Winry, are you sure we walked this way just now?" Al asked suspiciously

"Yeah!" Winry replied with confidently, "See, your ward is over there!" She points to Al's ward which was just a few wards away

'Phew, I almost lost my way all thanks to their stupid idea of asking me to try my best to take Al on a detour so that' Winry's train of thought was interrupted by Al "Hey, Winry, hurry up!"

"Coming!" Winry said as she joins Al

When Al opened the door, Winry gave him a push, causing to hop right in all the way to the middle of the ward

Before Al can comprehend what's going on he was showered in party poppers, followed a series of "SURPRISE!"

Al just stood rooted to the spot as him blink dumbly. Until when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he finally reacted and turns around to find Winry smiling at him and handling him a bouquet of flowers.

Realization finally sinks in as he looked around to see everyone was here, Winry, Mustang, Hughes, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Armstrong, Ross, Denny and even Sciezska, every of those who worked closely with and those who helped them all along. Despite being a kid compared to the reality world outside, Mustang and crew treat them with respect, like an adult and at times reminded them they're still a child.

"Thank you, I don't know else to say, but that's very sweet of you guys!" Al laughed as he scratches the back of his head

But something is nagging him behind of his head, " This is my happiest moment of my life, I guess," He continued as he looked down at his hands and everyone smiled, 'but of all people, brother is not here to celebrate with me, after all the journey all the struggle' he though sadly

As if Winry can read his mind, she said," C'mon Al, don't be sad already"

Al looked up at her, followed by all the decorations, food, drinks and even lots of presents waiting for him to open them.

"We all know how you feel right now, but this surprise party is solely put up for you, so don't be such a wet blanket." Roy continued for Winry as he led Al to the pile of presents

"Guess you guys were right" Al smiled sheepishly

In front of the tables that all the presents are resting on, stands Hawkeye

She gave a slight bow and steps aside, raising her left hand she points to the pile of the presents and some self-made cards and said, "These were from some of the homes that you have helped before," she points to the next pile and continued, "these were from some of the nurses and doctors that knew both Edward and you," she pointed to the next pile, "These are from people you helped," she points to the last pile, "and, finally, these are from us" she smile, which is very rare and move away after her short presentation.

"Thank you" Al thanked them again and hugged everyone

"Now with this wonderful moment," Hughes stepped out and continues, "I would like to share with you people the special edition of my photo collections!" he declared as he takes a chest from nowhere, and gently takes out the metal photo album containing the most precious collection of Elysia's photo, as everyone else sweat drops

"Look! This is Elysia in her birthday dress! "Isn't she adddooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaabbbblllllllleeeeee? An angel so as to speak" Hughes when to ramble about his tales of Elysia

With Roy putting on his gloves on standby, if Hughes refused to stop he'll threaten to burn them. Everyone laughed as they watch the show of 'The Normal People Versus the Weird People'

———

After the small surprise party ended, everyone starts to depart for their home, leaving Mustang, Hughes, Hawkeye and Winry with Al.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" Roy asked as he gestured with his hands as he takes a seat near Al's bed as everyone followed suit

They've already done cleaning and now are time to get down to business

"Well, I would say very good" Al replied looking at his hands as he flex his fingers

"I see, look, right now I'll not beat around the bush anymore, let just get this straight already" Roy continued as everyone look up upon hearing Roy's statement and they focus their view between Mustang and Al

"Why did you guys have to do it without my permission?" Roy asked eyes betraying no emotions

"Is.. because…Brother insisted to do it, he kept telling me, "We're running out of time!" So we went ahead and…" Al replied, he looked nervously at Winry, who just place a comforting hand at his shoulder

"What?" Roy reacted with his tone slightly crescendo, "Do you know how lucky that you guys came back in one piece? What if something went wrong?" he spat

"Of course, we know!" Al tighten his grip on the blanket he's holding on and looked straight at Mustang's eyes, "of course we know" Al repeated again, this time softer, with something like sadness hovering in his words

Roy braced himself, and told himself to continue, "Can you remember what happen?" he asked with a flat voice

"Not really" Al shook his head

"Is okay, just tell me as much as you can, whatever you remember" Roy enjoin calmly

"Alright, it started when Brother disappeared and I went to look for him" Al closed his eyes and tried to recall

———

_Flash back_

_It was dark; Al cannot even see himself clearly_

"_Where am I? Why can't I move?" Al asked himself as he struggles to move, the sound of chain could be heard whenever Al fidgets_

'_Guess whoever that brought me here chained me up pretty well' Al concluded as he tussles with the chains_

_A sound started him; a deep and low moan erupted from the other end of the room._

_A dim light pour into the room from the other end, Al guess it must be the door that was making all these noise._

_Next, he heard two pairs of footsteps, one of which is accompany by chains. What made Al become alert, was one of the footsteps had a distinguish difference, one is light the other is heavy. Making him relieve, it must be his brother, Ed!_

_But on the second note, Ed's not alone._

"_Brother?" Al called out, unsure what else to say_

_A soft gasp could be heard, followed by chuckled by other person, the voice is familiar to Al_

"_Envy" Al spat the name with disgust_

_The chuckled had escalated to a mock laughter, "Yup, that's me!" Envy replied as Ed and he move across the room, walking towards Al_

_Stopping just a few meters away, Al look towards where the last footstep was heard. A sudden movement and a grunt was heard and the next thing something was thrown onto Al_

_Although Al cannot see, but he can tell that it was his brother, "Brother, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, barely" came a weak sound as he gather strength to roll off Al and onto the floor._

_Before Al can say any insult to Envy, he heard the door moan again_

"_I'm looking forward to your performance tomorrow" Envy whispered and closed the door shut._

_Leaving nothing but darkness in the wake of the brothers. _

"_Brother," Al starts again,"what's going on?" _

"_Sorry Al," Ed said apologetically, "I'm too tired to talk about this."_

"_It's alright then." Al replied patiently_

———

To be continued…

End of Chapter 2

Elie: Alright, this is the second chapter! Sorry for the long wait, guys! Well, it was largely due to my stupid Brother, for losing my both hard and soft copy of the planning to this story. So it pretty much will be heading towards a different direction as compared to the initial storyline I had in mind. And school work and exam had been a bitch so it might take some time before another update. But reviews will always be the means to get me update! And sorry for a cliff hanger! I will try to update!

PLEASE REVIEW constructive criticisms and suggestions are accepted. Flames will be ignored.

And last but not least, thank you for reading, more thanks for adding my story onto the story alert and many more thanks for reviewing and most thanks to those who did all! Cookies for everyone! )

Laterz


End file.
